momentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Lovers Past
Walkthrough for the story Of Lovers Past. Please feel free to edit and help fill this up. __TOC__ Introduction Written by Philip Craddock https://philipcraddockwriter.wordpress.com/. Primary Characters Helen Baines - the main character (MC); a music student at the London College of Music; staying at Falkhurst Mansion. Kaito Saikawa - a Japanese student studying History; he stays in the room next to the MC at Falkhurst Mansion; one of the MC's romance options. Lord Theodore Falkhurst - owner of Falkhurst Mansion; one of the MC's romance options. George Gooding - butler and head of the serving staff at Falkhurst Mansion; one of the MC's romance options. Secondary Characters Hamish Thorne - gardener at Falkhurst Mansion. Lady Lucella Falkhurst - Lord Falkhurst's mother. Lady Anne Worthing - Lord Falkhurst's fiancee. Chapter 1: A Haunted Home Thanks to Divz97 https://moments.wikia.com/wiki/User:Divz97 for the results of the other choices. You're renting a room in Falkhurst Mansion. On the plus side, the guy in the room next to yours is cute! The downside? The mansion's haunted! Setup: What is your name?: (Default) Helen Choose skin: Fair / Wheat Choose dress: Hot girl - 15�� Pleuche - 20�� The Country Girl Moment Captured! Choice 1: You think I'm beautiful? (Kaito❤️ +1) Has that line ever worked for you? (No effect.) Sure, let's. (No effect.) Choice 2: I like my neighbor already. (Kaito❤️ +1) I'll try to keep the noise down. (No effect.) I was hoping for a blonde. (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 3: Confront the ghost. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +2) Run to the back garden. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 4: I saw a ghost. (Theo❤️ +1) I must have drifted off. (Kaito❤️ +1) I'll be going now. Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Falkhurst. - 10�� Choose Kaito Saikawa. - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Kaito: Who is Amanda Watson? - 8�� I had a nightmare. (Kaito❤️ +4) Stupid question. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Are you Lord Theodore Falkhurst? How can I help you? - 10�� (No effect.) My name is Helen. (No effect.) How come you are here now? (No effect.) Chapter 2: Miss Watson, I presume? You've been thrown back in time! Mistaken for a maid, you need to get close to Theodore to prevent his murder. It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it! Choice 1: I should knock on the front door. (George❤️ +1) I should look for another way inside. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +2) I should investigate the garden first. (No effect.) Choice 2: Yes, that’s right. (George❤️ +2) No, my name is Helen. Helen Baines. (Kaito❤️ +2) You tell me your name first. (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 3: I am a master chef. (George❤️ +2) Can’t cook, won’t cook. (No effect.) I can cook toast. (Kaito❤️ +2) Choice 4: The master bedroom. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +2) The living room. (No effect.) The entrance hall. (George❤️ +2) If you picked the �� choice: Read it. - 10�� (No effect.) Put it back. Choice 5: Are you single? (George❤️ +2) When can I start? (No effect.) Are you the killer? (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 6: Look carefully. - 10�� (No effect.) Let it go. (No effect.) Choice 7: Hide. (No effect.) Choose dress: Tempting outfit - 20�� (Theo❤️ +1, George❤️ +1) Simple outfit (No effect.) Choice 8: Only if you take off your clothes first! - 18�� Okay! (No effect.) No way! (Theo❤️ +1) Chapter correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Falkhurst - 10�� Choose George Gooding - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Then satisfy me. - 20�� Moment Captured! That’s good to know. (No effect.) Well, goodbye. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo : Where'd you get the painting? - 12�� I saw death. (No effect.) I hate that painting. Yes, let's. A kiss good night would be lovely. - 18�� Let's not. (No effect.) Not today. (No effect.) Chapter 3: Lord Loveless and the Fiery Fiancée Whether you like it or not, you’re about to meet Theodore’s fiancée, Anne Worthing. She’s a real firecracker, so brace yourself! Choice 1: Throw stones at the red kites. (Theo❤️ +1) Throw stones at the gull. (George❤️ +1) Ignore the birds. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 2: Leave Hamish alone! (Theo❤️ +1) Be respectful, Hamish! (George❤️ +1) Just watch. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 3: Can I help you? - 10�� (Theo❤️ +1) Focus on cleaning. (George❤️ +1) Look for clues. (Kaito❤️ +1) If you picked the �� choice: Accept his kiss. - 16�� Lord... I... (No effect.) Choice 4: Stop it! (Theo❤️ +1) He should marry for love! (No effect.) Ignore the argument. (Kaito❤️ +2) Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Faulkhurst - 10�� Choose George Gooding - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Hide You knew I was there? - 12�� Is she crazy? (No effect.) Sorry — I’ll go clean. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Yes, I’d love to do that. - 10�� (Mini-game.) I’d better not. (No effect.) Do you love her? - 18�� Is Anne insane? (No effect.) You should go see her. (No effect.) Choice 6: Hit Anne with a pan. - 10�� (George❤️ +1) What are you doing?! (Theo❤️ +1) Do nothing. (Kaito❤️ +1) Chapter 4: Night Caller In the middle of the night, you are visited by a handsome man. Is he there to kill you...or does he have something else in mind? Choice 1: Just...hold me. - 15�� (George❤️ +1) Why'd you tell Anne I'm fond of Theo? (Theo❤️ +1) I just need some fresh air. Choice 2: Grab a branch and try to hit it. (George❤️ +1) Run! (Kaito❤️ +1) Scream and cover your eyes. (No effect.) Choice 3: What are you doing here? (No effect.) I just needed some space. (No effect.) I don't belong here. - 15�� (Kaito❤️ +2) Choice 4: What happened to the last maid? - 15�� (Theo❤️ +2) Why do you say that she wasn't nice? - 10�� (George❤️ +2) Thank you. (No effect.) Choice 5: When Hell freezes over - 10�� (Theo❤️ +1) A summer wedding sounds lovely. - 10�� (George❤️ +1) It is really not my place to say. (Kaito❤️ +1) Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Faulkhurst - 12�� Choose George Gooding - 12�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Come in! (George❤️ +1) Stay silent and pretend you're asleep. (Kaito❤️ +1) Go away! Why wait? I want you now! - 19�� (George❤️ +2) Get out of my room! Thank you for your feedback. Is that a threat? Why are you saying this to me? - 18�� (No effect.) Get out of my room! Now! If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Come in! (Theo❤️ +1) Stay silent and pretend you're asleep. (Kaito❤️ +1) Go away! What is your dream? - 13��(Theo❤️ +2) Why does your mother want to destroy your happiness? - 12�� Life is not always happy, right? (Kaito❤️ +1) Tell Theo the truth. - 15��(No effect.) It's late, Theo. I need to sleep. (No effect.) Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight? - 13��(No effect.) Well, goodnight. (No effect.) Chapter 5: A Nick at the Picnic It's the battle of the century: George Gooding versus Theodore Falkhurst! Who has the longest sword, and do they know how to use it? If you have higher ❤️ points for George on the last chapter: Choice 1: You made mad, passionate love to me. - 18�� (George❤️ +2) You grabbed me by the throat. (Theo❤️ +1) You were a perfect gentlemen. If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo on the last chapter: Choice 2: That's my second compliment today. (George❤️ +1) You look good, too. (Theo❤️ +1) Anne wouldn't want to hear that. Choice 3: Straddle Theo and kiss him. - 15�� Stand close to Theo. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +1) Let's just keep things professional. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 4: I would love to. - 15�� (Theo❤️ +2) I am not too familiar with that song. (Kaito❤️ +1) George thinks I shouldn't get too close to you. (George❤️ +1) Choice 5: I've been making love to your fiancée. - 15�� I've been cleaning. (Theo❤️ +1) We've been composing a song. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 6: I'll go get the small swords. - 10�� (No effect.) Get the swords from the living room. (No effect.) If you chose to get the swords from the living room: Open the letter. - 10�� (No effect.) No, it's a personal letter. I'll leave it there. Choice 7: Cheer for Theo. (Theo❤️ +1) Cheer for George. (George❤️ +1) Pick up a knife and join the duel. Theo is in danger! - 12�� (No effect.) Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Faulkhurst - 15�� Choose George Gooding - 15�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Theo, is that you? (Theo❤️ +1) George is that you? - 11�� (George❤️ +2) Kaito, is that you? (Kaito❤️ +1) I'll go hunting with you - 21�� (George❤️ +1) It's too late. Let's go some other day instead. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Theo, is that you? - 11�� (Theo❤️ +2) George is that you? (George❤️ +1) Kaito, is that you? (Kaito❤️ +1) I would love to - 25�� (Theo❤️ +1) Thank you for the dress, but I can't accept it. George won't like that.(George❤️ +1) Sorry, my Lord. I will be in trouble if Lady Worthing finds out. (Kaito❤️ +1) Chapter 6: Would you like to have a ride in the woods with a handsome gentleman? Just make sure that his fiancée doesn't find out! Choice 1: * Is it because of the duel? - 10�� * So, where do you want me today? (Kaito ❤️ +1) Choice 2: * Tell me about George Gooding. - 15�� * Tell me about Theo's father. - 10�� * Did you kill the last maid? (Kaito ❤️ +1) If you chose to ask about the maid: * Tell me about George Gooding. - 15�� * Tell me about Theo's father. - 10�� * That's enough. (No effect.) Choice 3: * Theo... are you courting me? - 18�� * Shouldn't you be asking your fiancée? (No effect) * The woods are dangerous. Choice 4: * Choose the black stallion for yourself. (George +1) * Choose the white stallion for yourself. (Theo ❤️ +1) * Choose a dapple grey mare. Choice 5: * Help yourself to some pineapple. * Take out the bottle of wine. (Theo ❤️ +1) * Help yourself to an apple pie. (Kaito +1) Choice 6: * Yes! - 21�� (Theo ❤️ +4) * It's too sudden... I need time to think. * No. My heart belongs to another. If you chose the first option?/Theo path?: Choice 7: * Tell him my name now. - 19�� (No effect) * Let him call me Amanda. Choice 8: * Let's bring our wedding night ahead of schedule. - 30�� * Kiss Theo. - 10�� * Thank you. Let's head back to the mansion. If you didn't take the first option?/George path: Choice 7 * TBA Chapter 7: Trying to escape Anne Worthing, you flee into the garden maze. If she finds you, It'll give a whole new meaning to the phrase "dead end." Choice 1: Run for your life! Please... let me explain. I love him too! (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 2: Run to the stable. - 10�� Run into the garden maze. Try to find Hamish. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 3: Follow the left-handed maze wall. Follow the right-handed maze wall. Run wildly in random directions. - 14�� Choice 4: Say nothing and carry on running. Try to hide in a hedge wall. Do your worst! (George❤️ +1) Choice 5: It hurts. I was yanked through time! (Kaito❤️ +1) I've been ill. (Theo❤️ +1) It's not your place to worry about me. Choice 6: Yes, I should. - 20�� No! I shouldn't meet myself. Choice 7: I feel so weak. Please... hold me. - 20�� It's a magic trick! Ta-da! I keep being pulled through time. - 10�� Choice 8: Let's find out! - 10�� I'm too scared to try. I feel too weak to try. Choice 9: Yes, please help me. I'm aching all over. - 20�� I can handle it. Don't worry. Choice 10: Who is there? - 10�� Yell "Stop, thief!" Try to sneak up on thr figure. Chapter 8: Back in the present, you're surprised to meet Hamish! How is he there and who is his true master? It's time to learn the truth. Choice 1: How'd you know my name's Baines? - 15�� Who is your real master? Did you travel through time too? - 20�� If you chose to ask the 2nd question: How'd you know my name's Baines? - 15�� Did you travel through time too? - 20�� Thank you, Hamish. I don't have any question till now. Choice 2: I want to know about Theo's death. (Theo❤️ +2) I want to know about George's death. I want to know how Theo & George died. - 12�� Choice 3: Dive at Anne before she reaches the broadswords. Grab one of the broadswords yourself. (Theo❤️ +1) Wait - can't we talk out this? - 10�� Choice 4: All the better for seeing you, Kaito. Kiss me. - 25�� Not really. Do I look okay to you? (George❤️ +1) Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 5: Throw a stone at one of the windows.) Wait and see what happens. (Theo❤️ +1) We should come back tomorrow. Choice 6: It's actually Mister. - 10�� It's Miss. But you can call me Helen. Pleased to meet you too, Augustus. Choice 7: I don't have time for small talk. Intelligent, handsome and kind. - 10�� He's good. (Theo❤️ +1) Chapter 9: In order to save yourself, a blood sacrifice must be made! Will you embrace your destiny as a witch or fight against it? Choice 1: Sorry, Kaito. It's you or me. There must be another way! - Free⭐️ (Kaito❤️ +4) Try to stab Augustus. (Magic points +2) Choice 2: You murdered the old maid?! Was she dead already? (Theo❤️ +1) I get why you were confused. Magic's tricky! Can you tell me more about it? - 20�� Choice 3: I'll do it. (Theo❤️ +3) I don't really have a choice. Save him yourself. - 15�� Choice 4: I have to help Theo. - 20�� I like them. (Theo & George❤️ +1) For now. Draw a magic circle: (Magic points +4) Choice 5: Focus on the master bedroom. - 17�� Focus on the entrance hall. - Free⭐️ (George❤️ +2) Focus on the garden. (Kaito❤️ +1)(Magic points +2) Choice 6: I missed you. (Theo❤️ +2) Anne's going to kill you. (Theo❤️+1) We should run. Chapter 10: Kill or Be Killed Enraged, Anne Worthing is trying to kill you, Theodore and... well, basically everybody! It's kill or be killed, so shoot straight! Choice 1: Push Theo. - 10�� Theo, look out! Aaaargh! This choice is timed! Choice 2: Give the gun to me. You have to! Aren't you a duelist? Choice 3: Run! Drag Theo out of the room. Dive through the window. Hide near the front door. Choice 4: Hug Theo. - 19�� (Theo❤️ +2) Good riddance. (Kaito❤️ +2)(Magic points +2) Try to comfort George. - 19�� Chapter correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Falkhurst - 10�� Choose George Gooding - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo : Sleep with Theo. - 25�� Visit the living room. (Kaito❤️ +2) Go to bed. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: / Choice 5: Sure. - 19�� Ummm, I would like to hang out for a milkshake. Choice 6: I'll have one of everything. (Kaito❤️ +1) Devil's food cake! (Magic points +3) Millionaire's cheesecake. Chapter 11: Love is Dead After Kaito is possessed by Theodore's ghost, It seems that only dark magic can save him. Will you cast the spell or find another way? Choice 1: Yes. (Theo❤️ +2) No. Kind of. Choice 2: how did you come to have the Grimoire? - 12�� Why show me? I hate it. Choice 3: Garden. Entrance hall. Choice 4: Garden maze. - 12�� Bedroom. Choice 5: Have you seen Theo? - 10�� Have you seen Kaito? - 10�� Can you help me? Choice 6: You're not really Kaito, are you? - 16�� Do it, Hamish! (George❤️ +1) Choice 7: Can you break the vines? Give me the axe! Goodbye, Hamish! Choice 8: Theo, please! Listen! - 16�� Read the exorcism spell. (Magic points +1) Choice 9: I love you, Theo. - 20�� Read the exorcism spell. (Magic points +2) Draw the magic inncantation: (Magic points +2) Chapter 12: Four Wardings and a Funeral Kaito lies dying at your feet. Equipped with a magical grimoire, you have the power to save him - but are you wiling to pay the price? Choice 1: Give Kaito mouth to mouth. - 15�� Read the spell. (Magic points +2) Carry on with chest compressions. If you chose the 2nd option: Draw the magic incantation: Choice 2: Sorry, Hamish. Didn't see you there. Hamish! We'll get you out right now. (George❤️ +1) Sorry, Hamish. You're on your own. - 10�� Choice 3: Theo's ghost possessed you. (Theo❤️ +1) It was a milkshake high. You just ran out. Choice 4: I'm going to end this! (George❤️+2) The usual. Travel back in time, stop a murder. I'm going to save Theo. (Theo❤️ +2) Choice 5: Don't worry. I'll be back for you. - 12�� You're a good friend, but I really love Theo. (Theo❤️ +1) George needs me. Bye (George❤️+3) Choice 6: Are you Winnifred Baines? Who are you?! Stop changing shape! (George❤️ +2) Choice 7: Okay, I'll do it! - 10�� What will the wards do? I won't do it! - 10�� Head inside the mansion. Choice 8: Sneak up on Theo & hug him. - 10�� Theo! It's so good to see you again! (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 9: I love you, Theo. - 10�� I've missed you too. Where's George? Choice 10: I promise I'll stay. - 15�� I'm sorry. I can't. I'd like to stay. Choice 11: Fancy a quickie for the road? - 19�� Please, don't go! (George❤️ +2) Theo wants you to come to Lucella's funeral. (Theo❤️ +1) Wait for Theo. Chapter 13: Shake of Future Past Whilst pursuing a murderer, you are thrown forwards in time and meet a wicked witch. Are you ready for this, duckie? Choice 1: I'm a witch. (Magic points +2) I'm from the future. (Kaito❤️ +3) Nope, I've got nothing. (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 2: I think you're right! (Theo❤️ +1) I won't believe it. How many maids went missing?!? - 10�� Choice 3: Yes, I'm with you. - 15�� Please, don't hurt George. (George❤️ +1) Choice 4: Your son is a killer! (Theo❤️ +3) Theo - you can't ask this of him. (George❤️ +1) Choice 5: Kiss Kaito. - 15�� Like I've been mauled by a pack of angry dogs. Not great, but I'll be okay. (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 6: Winnifred Baines? (Magic points +1) Who are you? Why do you look like Lucella? Where's the painting? (Magic points +1) Choice 7: Quickly cast a spell. - 19�� I won't do it. - 18�� Here, take it. (Theo❤️ +1) Chapter 14: His Greatest Weakness You have been captured by George Gooding, who intends to use you as a pawn in his murderous game - or willingly help him. Choice 1: But I need the - Can I keep my clothes? (No effects) What do you mean, a spell? Choice 2: I thought you'd left? (No effects) Why are you going back? - 15�� Choice 3: Yell for help. (Theo❤️ +2) Oh. But who are the Bow Street Runners? (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 4: You won't do that to me! You care about me, George. - 12�� Please, don't hurt Theo! (No effects) You cowardly bastard! Choice 5: I don't believe you! Theo would never do that! (No effects) I believe you. That must have been awful! Why do you think the killer did it? - 15�� Choice 6: How could you do that to your father?! Say nothing. Elbow George in the chest and run. (No effects) Chapter 15: Happy Ever After? It's time for the finale! Who lives, who dies, and will you get your happy ever after ending? Choose wisely! Choice 1: I wouldn't say that. You may hurt its feelings. It's a spell book. Don't worry. I don't plan on using it. (No effects) Choice 2: I feel safe with you, Theo. (No effects) I can't believe George would do this! My magic will save us. (Magic points +2) Choice 3: Thank you, Theo. This was meant for Anne? - 12�� I'll take it, but I still think spells will help more. (Magic points +1) Choice 4: Okay, go ahead. I'll look. It's you he wants. (No effects) I think I can use a spell to check. Choice 5: Yes! - 10�� No, thanks. Depending on your Love points & Magic Points: Force George to surrender. Choice 6: So am I! We'll get him psychiatric help. (No effects) I hope I don't regret sparing him. Choice 7: We should stay here. You're right. We should sell the mansion and travel. Come with me to the future. - 19�� Do want to unlock a different ending? (high diamond�� cost) Yes! No thanks. If you chose the 1st option: George - 120�� Kaito- 60�� Grimoire- 30�� I will replay the story.